Dock Division
The Dock Division is a Newgrounds flash group started wtih a thread on the BBS on August 7th 2006 by Strawberry Dock. The Dock Division celebrated its first anniversary on August 7th, when 8 flashes (2 blammed) were submitted. Their website, Dockgrounds, ran out of bandwidth. After an argument with 1and1, StrawberryDock was disconnected from their server. They used several different websites, and finally settled on dockdivision.net. After Strawberry Dock forgot to pay for the server, the group effectively ended in 2008, with one submission on Dock Day 2009. The last collab was submitted on August 7, 2009. Entitled Break it! Dock Division Movies It has 28 flashes through the portal. The group's highest rated flash in the Portal is "Further on up the Road", with a score of over 3.50. Their lowest rated flash is "A very Docky Halloween", which has a score of 2.20. Although the Dock Division has few flashes, they say it is more about quality than quantity. Dock Style The group started by making characters in the Clock/Ock style, with a strawberry, then other fruit, then other objects. Each has a face, first with a wooden dock image on it, then later some had an anchor. The Dock characters bounce as they move and have Ock circles as hands with no arms. The movies usually use Speakonia voices, but sometimes AT&T labs voice or VA. The animation is mostly in the usual Ock style, often with simple backgrounds and movement, but they often use other angles, unlike most Ock movies. None of the Ock movies are static pictures, though Strawberry Dock's image of himself only breathes. Few, if any, use any foul language. Most of the storylines are more or less humourous, on the usual Ock lines of fighting other crews or each other. They make quite a lot of use of music, often as music videos DD feuds and alliances with other groups The Dock Division has gotten themselves into fights with the Clock Crew, Glock Group, and Sock Society. They are allied with the Atom Association. The Clock Crew mass-vote In response to the creation of the group, the Clock Crew started to act hostile. They proceeded to attack the first Dock flash to enter NG, which brought it to a quick end. After that, the clocks left the Docks for dead. One Clock aledgedly went on to destroy one of their forums under the name "Pen0r Dock". The Glock Group spammings For a few months, tensions rose between the Docks and Glocks for an unknown reason. As the Glock Group started spamming the boards with goatse and lemon party. In response, the Docks tried to make peace, but failed. After months of tension and spamming, as well as the plotting of a massive spam attack with a pop-up code, the two sides gave up. Although there is no exact date, it was noted by the Docks on May 6th. Sock Society tensions When both groups started, the Socks attempted to advertise on DD boards. When they were banned, they helped the Clocks mass-vote the first Dock flash to oblivion. KK tensions The most minor, in which a Kitty Krew member spammed the DD. The Kitty Krew supposedly down voted the Dock Division's flashes, only this was never proven. Duck Division Tensions? Apparently the OP that started This Thread against the DD was a former Dock Division. External links Message boards Official Board, launching on Dock Day Succeeding Invisionfree Board Inactive reserve board Newgrounds web page Web groups Yahoo! group Google Group SheezyART club DeviantART page Category:crews Category:Flash Crew